


Teenagers Damn

by SweetWinterBabe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Funny, M/M, Pool Sex, blowjob, cross dressing, display some sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetWinterBabe/pseuds/SweetWinterBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I combined two prompts because they are alike. The first one is “Jonny, Louis’ dad, doesn’t want Harry to date his son and idk you can add sex and make it funny too”. The second one is “Jonny, Louis’ dad doesn’t want Harry to date his son so every time hes about to get caught he hides behind Louis’ window till his father is gone and one night Jonny almost had a heart attack seen Louis get fucked in their pool.” It isn’t funny, but I hope you guys like it. Please do NOT steal my stories and this is so much better than the first one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenagers Damn

Louis moaned softly, pulling Harry's hair. Harry pushes his hips down onto Louis', kissing Louis' neck and running his hands on Louis' sides. Louis brings his hands down, undoing Harry's pants and pulling them down. Harry lifts his head up and kisses Louis, pushing his pants from his ankle. Louis pulls Harry's boxer down, which made his penis slap against his stomach. "Fuck!" Harry gasped; Louis took Harry's penis and started stroking it softly.  
"Louis? Are you here?"  
"Shit! He wasn't supposed to be here for another 2 fucking hours!" Louis whined pushing Harry to the side, going to his closet and pulling out sweatpants and threw it to Harry. "Let's just finish this off. I'm don't think he'll mind" Harry got up and wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and pushed him into his erection, kissing Louis' neck. Louis moaned a bit "No, he he’s going to get mad Harry. Hide!" Louis pushed him away from himself, Harry faked frown, but he put on the sweatpants. He kissed Louis, opened the window and sat on the roof, next to the window so they won't see him.  
"Louis?"  
Louis pushed all of Harry's stuff under his bed, pulled the covers down so it won't be seen. He got on the bed and put his head on his arms pretending to sleep and at the same time, his door opened. "Louis" Louis opened his eyes, blinked a couple of times, and yawned. He stretched his arms and looked at his clock, then at the person. "Oh, hey dad. What are you doing home early?" His dad, Jonny, looked at his son "I called you, but you never answer. I wanted to tell you that the lights got damaged in the building and we all were sent home" Jonny sat down next to Louis, who quickly sat up and grabbed a pillow placing it on his boner. "Oh," Louis said, "Where is he?" Jonny looked at Louis. "Who?" Louis played dumb, obviously trying to save his boyfriend's ass. "That Harry kid, I know he's here" Jonny got up and looked around his room. "Dad, he isn't here! Stop it!" Louis got up and tried to make his dad stop going around into his room. "Why do you want me to stop, Louis? If nobody is hiding then you have nothing to worry about" Jonny said opening the window and looked out into the roof. "Because you're acting crazy!" Louis said looking out as well, with the only surprise of not seeing Harry there. "Then sorry I'm just paranoid" Jonny said leaving Louis' room. "Yea, you are" Louis said still confused on where Harry might be. After Jonny leaves, Louis whispers, "Harry?" and Harry comes from the roof "Hey" kisses Louis and gets his stuff to leave. "I'm coming back at night" Louis nodded, kisses him again. "Ok, I'll be in my room, but don't go through the front door, my dad will see you" Harry smiled "I'll go through the back and besides I'll be careful"  
Harry opens the backdoor and walks out, closing it behind him and takes a deep breath and smiles, still looking forward. "Hey Jonny, long time no see" Jonny shows up behind the tree "Harry, how do you know I was here?" Harry laughed slightly and looked down "I just do" Jonny got closer to Harry "Where were you hiding?" Harry laughed, "That doesn't matter right now, but I'll be back later" Harry started walking towards the front yard to his car. "Leave my boy alone Harry, I'm not going to see you here every day" Jonny said one last time. "You might as well get used to it because I'm not leaving Louis anytime soon" With that he left.  
"Wait, I don't lube here," Louis said breathing hard under Harry. "Where is it?" Harry got up, Louis got up too "It's in the bathroom bottom cabinet, but wait what if anyone sees you?" Harry kissed him "Don't worry" He walked into the bathroom and got the lube, strawberry flavored. "Only Lou" Harry whispered to himself. "So you weren't kidding?" Jonny said at the doorway. "I'm here aren't I?" Harry smirked, he was just wearing his boxers and you can clearly see the big bulge "Do you have a sister?" Jonny asked looking down at the lube in Harry's hand. "Yea, Gemma? Why?" Harry asked folding his arms across his chest. "Think about the last time you saw her?" Harry thought for a moment and nodded "Ok so?" Jonny smirked "Think about your last conversation, now leave I have to use the bathroom" Harry left and started walking towards the room "Why the fuck does he want me to remember my sister?" Louis grabbed Harry's face, kissing him "What took you so long?" Louis pushed Harry down on the bed and pulled his boxers down fast. "Just caught up with something and damn you're really eager!" Harry said putting the lube next to his hips, watching Louis stroking him and going down on him. Louis licked at the top and down the underside of his penis before taking everything into his mouth. "God, yes Louis!" Harry moaned, keeping his hands on Louis' head. He looked down at Louis, who was already looking up at him with wide eyes. Harry groaned and kept his eyes on Louis' until Louis' eyes turned blue green and even though still looked hot, he was confused as fuck. Louis' cheeks started to get dimples. Is Harry high? Louis' hair started to get lighter and longer. Suddenly Louis' face morphed into Gemma's, Harry pulled Louis off his penis. "What?" Louis asked Harry flipped Louis, who then looked like it was Gemma laid out, ready for him. "Shit! Lou, let's do this some other night" Harry said closing his eyes, trying to get Gemma out of his head. "Why?" Louis said disappointed Harry closed his eyes and kissed Louis "I'm not feeling it so well, but I'll give you a blowjob" Louis moaned "Yea, ok"  
"What the fuck?" Jonny said when he looks through the mail. "Hey, babe wear this tonight ;) -Harry x" Jonny found a letter on top of the box then opened up the package after reading the letter. It was a tight stripper’s outfit and there was a red lipstick, mascara, and eyeliner. He closed the box and put everything back in its place as if he never touched it. "Hey dad, oh is that mine?" Louis said walking into the kitchen and looking straight at the box. "I guess so I haven't checked it yet" Jonny lied right at Louis who read the letter and opened up the box, which he closed it quickly and blushed. "What is it?" Jonny asked, "Nothing, you know what i have to go study, I got a test tomorrow" Louis left taking everything into his room and slamming the door. At 7, Louis comes down and tells Jonny he was going to go out with friends to study. Jonny let's him go with a 'Not Harry', which got an eye roll from Louis.  
"You're late" Jonny said when Louis tried to sneak in. "I know, I'm sorry I fell asleep after I was finish studying" Jonny got a pic sent to his phone. It was a pic of Louis riding Harry with the outfit; Harry had sent. Though the picture wasn't that graphic, it was taken by Harry's point of view though he obviously had covered Louis' penis. The caption read "Studying could get so boring...." That's how Harry gave Jonny a hard time sleeping.  
"Fuck! Harry faster" Louis moaned, Harry kept thrusting into Louis against the wall of the pool. "What the hell?" Jonny exclaimed, looking at the scene. "Dad?! Ugh!" Louis groaned, a bit turned off with the fact that his father is looking at him and his boyfriend, doing it in the pool. Harry smirked at Jonny, looked down at Louis seeing how he wasn't up for this and thrusting right into his prostate. "Yes! Harry, right there!" Louis moaned forgetting his father was ever there, he gripped Harry's hair and pulled him down to kiss him. Louis moaned into Harry's mouth as he went faster and harder. Louis kept letting a multiples of "Uhs" all over and "Harry!", which is going to give his dad nightmares. Harry leans to the side and gives Louis a love bite on the neck, getting closer to his climax, he pounded harder than ever into Louis. "I'm so close" Louis whined "Yea, baby just come," Harry whispered "come for me" Louis threw his head back and groaned then moaned "Uhh yes, Harry!" he came all over their chest. Harry continued to pound into Louis. With a couple more, he came inside Louis, with a grunt. "How did you like the show, Jonny?" Harry asked panting. "You're still here?!" Louis yelled. Jonny just stood there in defeat. This is not what he wanted to do. Louis has his arms around Harry's neck and legs still wrapped around his waist "Take me upstairs please" That's exactly how Harry took them upstairs naked, sweaty, wet and skin blushed. They went into the house and fell asleep in Louis' room, while Jonny looked at his cum covered pool and called a pool cleaner company. Before walking in he said "Teenagers, damn!"


End file.
